Stephanie
Stephanie is a character in The Barbie Diaries. She is seen working at a fashion retail store in a mall as a cashier, and she is voiced by Heather Doerksen. Story Stephanie meets Barbie when Barbie is with her friends, Tia and Courtney, about to purchase a dress for her Fall Formal at Stephanie's till. Before Barbie buys it, she is called on her phone by Todd, who she was planning to go to the Fall Formal with, but he told her he had gotten back into a relationship with his ex-girlfriend, Raquelle, who often bullies Barbie. Stephanie silently observes as Raquelle, who was in the store, cuts in front of Barbie in the line while teasing her, and then leaves. Stephanie feels sympathy for Barbie, and says she thinks Raquelle is horrible. Barbie no longer wanted to buy the dress, so Stephanie gets out a set of bracelets to cheer her up. Stephanie tells Barbie and her friends that they are the first customers to see them, and explains that the bracelets are gifts to them. She did this because she felt she could relate to Barbie's situation. When Barbie picks out a bracelet, Stephanie says it comes with a free diary, and gives it to Barbie. Barbie had never kept a diary before, so Stephanie encouraged her to buy the diary because her thoughts could be powerful. Barbie took the bracelet and diary, and Stephanie kept the dress Barbie wanted on hold in case she wanted it. Tia and Courtney say that Stephanie is cool outside the store. Throughout the week, Barbie finds that her bracelet gives her good luck, and that whatever she writes in her diary comes true, so she thinks they are magical. She goes back to the store a week after getting the bracelet and diary to talk to Stephanie about them. Instead of Stephanie, another girl is there who has never heard of Stephanie, because the girl is the only one who works at the store. Stephanie is not mentioned in the movie after this. However, Tia and Courtney later get the dress Stephanie saved for Barbie, so what the shop assistant said and what actually happened do not match up. Personality Stephanie was disgusted by Raquelle's bullying behavior and said it was why she would never go back to high school. Like Barbie, Stephanie had been bullied so she related to Barbie and said it made them sisters. Stephanie is friendly and supportive to Barbie, and she felt so close to her that she gave her new jewellery as a gift even though they had never met before. She also gave Tia and Courtney bracelets. Physical Appearance Stephanie is a young adult who has already finished high school. She has pale skin, brown eyes, and long, ginger hair styled into a simple high ponytail. She wears a light blue tank top with vertical stripes, and, over it, she wears a dark blue, cropped cami. Her mini skirt is blue with a floral pattern on it, and it has purple detailing. Her shoes are strappy, blue wedge platforms. Stephanie's accessories are a red necklace, blue and purple bangles on her left wrist, and cat eye glasses. Her make up consists of pink lipstick and eye shadow, and purple eye liner. Relationships Stephanie did not say anything when Raquelle teased Barbie, but, when Raquelle left, Stephanie said she was "horrible". Seeing how she treated Barbie reminded Stephanie of herself. Stephanie told Barbie she had been in the same position as her, and that it made them sisters. To make Barbie and her friends happy, she gave them all free bracelets. Barbie's bracelet came with a diary, which Stephanie encouraged her to write in. Courtney and Tia thought that Stephanie was cool for giving them bracelets, and for hating Raquelle. Barbie agreed, but she was still sad about what had happened in the store with Raquelle. Barbie later referred to Stephanie as a "cool-looking girl with glasses". Quotes *''"Great! Let's ring this up..."'' *''(After witnessing Raquelle's behavior towards Barbie) "I think the word I'm looking for is 'ew'! She's horrible! She's the reason I'd never go back to high school!."'' *''(After Barbie decides not to buy her Fall Formal dress)'' "Okay, stop. I can't let you guys leave the store all mopey, or people in the store will think this place is... lame!" *''"We just got these (charm bracelets) in yesterday... You're the first to see them."'' *''"They're just bracelets."'' *''"Not just any bracelets; each one has its own set of charms that you can rearrange. No two will ever be alike."'' *''"I've been exactly where you are. To me, that makes us sisters. So pick your bracelet!"'' *"('After Barbie picks up her charm bracelet') "Excellent choice! That one comes with a diary. One of the charms is a key that opens the book. Just wave it over the lock." *"So try it! You'd be surprised to discover the power of your own thoughts. Put them on paper and amazing things can happen. Plus, it matches the bracelet and it's really cute." *''"Thanks. That's... really nice of you."'' *''" Great! I'll keep this (Barbie's chosen Fall Formal dress) on hold for you in case you change'' your mind." *''"Thanks."'' Trivia *Barbie has the same hairstyle as Stephanie when she goes to the Fall Formal. Category:The Barbie Diaries Characters Category:Females Category:Characters